You're Different Why?
by KaiaHikaru
Summary: Kaia Hikaru is an orphan who is taken in by the Uzumaki family. While attending Konoha High, she makes many friends and even a few crushes. Will it work out or will there be heartbreak? SasukexOc/ AkatsukixOc. Rated M for language and situations in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kaia Hikaru

Age: 16

Looks: She is short at five feet, and has long pale blonde hair she usually keeps in a bun or in curls. Her eyes are bright golden, and her skin is rather pale. She is slightly chubby with a thick frame.

Personality: She's pretty relaxed and funny. She enjoys having fun and is an avid gamer. She fits in more with the boys than the girls, but she does have a girly side that she doesn't show anyone. She's very loyal and makes friends fast, and is quick to defend those friends and family to no extent.

History: She grew up in a foster family from three years old. When she was 15, they told her she was adopted and she accepted it with grace. On her 16th birthday, she was sent to live with another family who were willing to keep her for her last years in the system, in a town about three days from her original family.

This is where our story begins...

I looked up as the announcer over the intercom told everyone to shut down eletronics and prepare for landing. I let out a soft sigh and put my mp3 player in my pocket, removing the head phones. There was slight bouncing and I gripped the arm rests, fear striking my heart.

"It's okay, just the tires on the runway," the elderly lady next to me promised.

"Thanks," I whispered.

The lady's words calmed me slightly but I was against the whole flight in the first place!

'_Could have just taken my freaking car_' I thought to myself.

Everyone began rising and bustling, and soon I was swept away in the sea of people, very unsure of where exactly I was supposed to be going.

"Kaia! Kaia!" a voice called.

I turned and smiled slightly as I saw a woman holding a sign with my name on it. She was a bright redhead with rosy cheeks and a big smile. I hurried over and the lady quickly hugged me.

"It's so nice to see you, how was your flight?" she asked.

"Great Mrs. Uzumaki, thank you very much," I replied, bowing slightly.

"Oh come come now, no need for such stuck-up behavior! Let's get going, my son is very eager to meet you," she chided, pulling me hard.

I stumbled slightly but followed her to a simple white car. We tossed my bags in the back seat and before I knew it, we were on the highway in foreign-to-me lands.

"So Kaia, you're in your sophomore year right?" she asked.

"Yes Mrs. Uzumaki, I'm actually kind of nervous," I replied, staring out of the window.

"Oh there's nothing to be nervous about dear, my son is in your grade too, I'm sure he will show you around and help you with everything, oh, and call me Kushina," she replied.

I was kind of surprised but as I saw her bright smile, I had to smile back. What a nice woman...

"Well, we're here! Let's get your bags and come on in!" Kushina stated cheerfully.

I grabbed most of my bags and followed her into the large house. It was beautiful outside, but the inside was magnificent.

"This is gorgeous," I murmured.

"Thank you, my husband, rest his soul, promised Naruto and I would live in luxary, even when he was passed," she said, smiling sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I muttered.

I felt like crap for bringing that up.

"No dear, it's okay. NARUTO!"

I winced and looked at the stairs. A blonde kid around my age came running down.

"Sup mom? Oh, new girl," he said.

"Now Naruto, you know to be more polite than that, this is Kaia, she's going to be staying with us for a few years," Kushina said, as if it was an everyday occurance.

"Sure, yeah, hey there Kaia, I'm Naruto, want help?" he offered.

I noticed he has his moms eyes and bright personality, and was very loud.

"Sure Naruto, thank you," I replied.

He led me up the stairs and showed me to a large room. It had a huge blue canopy bed, a large white dresser, and a desk with a spot for a computer.

"This is amazing!" I cried.

I quickly began unpacking my things and set up my XBox 360, PS2, and my laptop on the desk.

"So, you're a gamer huh?" he asked.

I nodded and looked up as he grinned.

"Me too! What games do you like?"

"Erm, well, anything RPG or FPS, but I'm partial to fighting games too," I explained, "Some of my favorites are the Elder Scrolls series and Fallout."

"Dude, have you played Skryim yet? It's the bomb!" he cried.

My eyes widened.

"No way, do you have it?"

"Hell yeah! Wanna play?" he offered.

"Does a penguin slide on it's belly?"

He paused and gave me a funny look, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up, let's just go game!" I snorted, smacking his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

After putting on my outfit for the day [A white tanktop, blue and black skirt, and black tie], I ran downstairs and met Naruto by the door.

"Bye mom, we'll probably be back late!" he yelled.

"Have a good day you two, study hard!"

"Yeah right," Naruto grunted.

I smirked and shook my head.

"Bye Kushina!" I called, shutting the door.

We began walking down the sidewalk and I stared up at the clouds.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Oh hell yeah, a new highschool? I mean, I wasn't exactly liked at my last one but I've never transfered anywhere before," I explained.

"Don't worry, I'll get you in my group," he replied.

"Are they nice?" I asked.

"Well... they're not mean," he replied cryptically.

I was about to ask what he meant when he yelled out and ran.

"Naruto, damn you," I cried, following close on his heels.

He stopped by a group of people and I had to grab onto him to stop my feet.

"Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Sorry Kaia, I thought you'd be able to keep up," he replied.

I shot him a glare while the group laughed.

"Anyway, this is Kaia, she's kind of like a sister to me now," Naruto explained.

I waved and the group introduced themselves one by one. There was Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

"There's a bunch more of us around somewhere, but not everyone stays strictly in this group," Sakura said.

"Ah, I see, so are you all sophomores?"

"No, Lee, Tenten, and I are juniors," Neji explained.

I nodded and kind of sat back as they began chatting away. I kind of felt left out but said nothing. I jumped as I heard the bell ring.

"Come on, I'll show you to your locker," Naruto said, grabbing my arm and pulling.

I growled as my arm was almost yanked from its socket.

"Naruto! Calm down!" I yelled.

He paused and let me go, waving me along the fast-filling hallway. Suddenly I couldn't see him, and dozens of people rushed past me, taking no care for my toes or shouldering me.

"Is everyone in this school an utter asshole?" I growled.

"Always talk to yourself?" someone asked.

I turned in surprise and saw Kiba at a locker.

"Kiba! Um, can you show me where my locker is? I lost Naruto..." I said, blushing slightly.

He chuckled and grabbed his books.

"Sure, maybe we'll even run into him along the way," he replied, "What's your locker number?"

"2316," I replied.

"Oh, you're actually close to me then," he said.

He stopped and turned, pointing at a locker.

"Thanks!" I cried, "You're a savior!"

"I guess you'll just owe me now won't you?" he asked teasingly.

"As long as I don't have to scrub any floors, I'm good for it!" I replied with a laugh.

I turned to my locker and read my combination. I tried it a couple times, and still it wouldn't open. The crowd began to thin and I felt slightly nervous.

"My first day and everything has to fall apart doesn't it?" I grumbled to myself.

As I continued to try, I noticed the hall completely empty.

"Crap!" I cried.

I snorted and slammed my fist against the metal. To my surprise, it came open.

"Of course, stupid fucking thing," I snarl.

I put my bag in the hollow and set my books up, taking out the ones I needed before lunch. I quickly ran down the hall way and right as I entered the classroom, the bell rang.

"Well well, who are you?" a calm voice asked.

I looked up to see a man with long black hair and bright golden eyes like mine.

"I'm Kaia Hikaru sir, is this Chemistry?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Mr. Orochimaru, take a seat next to Mr. Uchiha, on the left side of the room," he explained.

I nodded and rushed to sit next to the raven haired boy. He took a look at me and I smiled slightly. I quickly opened my book to the instructed page and stared at the board. Coming in during the first quarter of the year, I was slightly nervous trying to learn what I had missed the previous two months. Sure, I was smart to an extent, but I was definitely not a genius and science was my weak subject.

"The total number of electrons that can occupy the principal energy level _n_ is 2n^2," Mr. Orochimaru stated, writing on the board.

I quickly noted this and other boring notes on the Electronic Structure of an atom. It was a long class filled with all kinds of information that kind of blew past me. I let out a soft sigh and looked around the classroom. The boy next to me caught my attention for a moment. He was rather handsome, and he had beautiful handwriting. He looked up and shot me a glare. I looked away quickly and hid my blush well. Suddenly the bell rang, saving me from any more embarrassment. I jumped up and ran fast towards the door. Pulling out my schedule, I realized that I had English Composition next. I looked around for someone to ask but everyone was running by or with a bunch of friends.

"Why were you staring at me?" a chilling voice asked.

I turned and saw Uchiha next to me.

"I was actually staring at your notebook, I was debating whether or not to ask for your notes," I lied convincingly.

He said nothing but handed his folder over.

"You're living with Uzumaki right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"He's coming by tonight, so just give it to him before he leaves," he instructed, walking off.

I watched him, my thoughts kind of blurred, but ran after him.

"Uchiha!" I yelled.

He stopped short and turned, an annoyed look on his face.

"Um, I'm sorry, but do you know where the English Composition class is?" I asked.

He nodded and motioned his head, as if to follow him. I quickly increased my speed but noticed I was losing him.

"Uchiha?" I called.

He stopped and I saw his eyes roll before he extended his hand. I took it gratefully and wrapped my arm in his, releasing his hand quickly. His lips twitched into a smirk.

"What's up Uchiha?" I asked.

"First off, my name is Sasuke, and second, most girls would die to hold my hand," he said.

"Really?" I asked, tilting my head.

He looked down at me and nodded.

"It's no secret, I have a lot of fangirls," he muttered.

As if on cue, I heard gasps and angry growls. A large group of girls standing against the opposite side of the hall way had their mouths hanging open. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you warn me about them before?" I whined.

He smirked and stopped in front of a room.

"Here, and don't forget to give the fold-"

"I know, I know, Naruto needs the notes," I replied, smiling, "Thanks for showing me to my class Sasuke-bishie."

His face went even paler and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on, it fits so well," I teased.

"Get in there before I smack you," he growled.

I frowned but hurried into class. I looked around and saw a girl alone in the back corner. She had long midnight blue hair and a soft expression on her face. Seeing as she was the only one in the room, I decided to try to make conversation.

"Um, hi," I said, taking the chair next to her.

She jumped and her face lit up bright red.

"H-Hello," she mumbled.

"I'm Kaia, I'm new here, I'm living with Naruto Uzumaki, do you know him?" I asked.

"Oh y-yes, I know N-Naruto well, he's in my group of friends," she explained.

"That's awesome, I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot then," I replied, giving her a gentle smile.

She nodded and smiled back.

"S-So what do you think of the school so far?" she asked.

"It's big, and loud, and people aren't exactly kind, but I kind of like it," I explained, taking my notebook out.

I looked up as the door opened. In walked a bunch of groups, a few of them I recognized from this morning as Naruto's friends.

"Hey, there's Kira," Kiba said.

He waved enthusiastically and came towards the back of the room. Shikamaru and Choji followed him and waved. I waved back and moved my bag off the desk next to mine.

"I see you found second period no trouble," he said.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that, I had to have help from Sasuke," I replied, my cheeks heating up.

"He actually helped you?" Kiba asked.

I quirked my eyebrow.

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's just, he usually strays away from girls," he replied.

I shrugged.

"He did seem rather peeved off that he had to help me," I said, remembering how he acted.

"Now that's normal." Choji input.

I turned and saw him munching on barbecue chips.

"Dude! I'm starving! Share!" I whined.

He gave me a confused look and offered the bag over. I immediately began gobbling the delicious junk food.

"Aren't most women worried about not eating junk food?" Choji asked.

"Well, around here they are," Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay, let me just throw this out here, I don't and will not ever wear a size zero, I will not starve myself, I'm a gamer and thus junk food and soda is my _life_!" I explained.

"Well, thank you for that tidbit, now can we begin class?" a man in a mask asked.

I groaned and blushed, dropping my head to the desk. The classroom snickered and I elbowed Kiba to shut him up.

"I take it you are the new student, Kaia Hikaru," the man stated.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"I'm Mr. Hatake, the English teacher," he replied, "Now everyone please take out your copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird'."

I looked around nervous and raised my hand.

"Mr. Hatake, I don't have a copy," I replied.

"Ah, right, just a second," he said.

He rummaged around a drawer then let out a sigh.

"Kiba, you'll have to share with Kaia until I can get another copy from the library," Mr. Hatake said.

"Sure thing Mr. H," Kiba replied.

He reached over and right as I was about to ask why, he yanked my chair close to his desk. I gasped in surprise but shut my mouth quickly as Mr. Hatake began talking.

"So have you read this before?" Kiba asked.

"Nope, how far are you into it?"

"Well, we're on the 20th page so you haven't missed much," he replied.

I nodded and reached up to turn the page but ended up brushing his hand.

"Sorry dude," I murmured.

I tried to hide my blush but his grin said he noticed it.

"Don't. Say. A. Word," I grunted.

"Your secret's safe with me," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and started reading the pages. Soon the class was over and it was third period. It was gym.

"Great my least favorite class, where you actually have to be active, why can't they have a gaming class? Or a zombie survival course?" I snorted.

"Because, that would be too easy," Kiba replied.

He stood by my locker as I punched it to open it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't open this morning so I had to punch it, I thought it would do the same again," I murmured meekly.

He started laughing but I shot him a glare and he shut up, just smirking. I grabbed my gym clothes and followed him to the locker rooms.

"Well, I'll see you in the gym," he called.

I nodded and made my way through the girls crowding the walk way.

"Hey Kaia," a girl yelled.

I turned and saw Tenten. She waved me over and I happily obliged. I sat my clothes down and saw a girl next to her with four blonde spiky ponytails. She smiled and started stripping. I looked away with a blush and realized I should probably change as well. I yanked my shirt off and quickly replaced it with my black wife-beater.

"You don't like changing in public do you?" Tenten asked.

"Um, not really, I'm not very comfortable with my body," I admitted.

"Aw, don't be worried, you've got a cute body, I'd die to be like you," the blonde replied.

I looked at her in surprise.

"You're gorgeous, why would you say that?" I asked.

"You're better looking than you give yourself credit for," Tenten replied, "Oh, this is Temari by the way."

I nodded and focused on thinking about how to change my pants quickly. I pulled them down and stepped in the shorts that framed my butt and made my legs look pretty hot. I pulled my hair up in a fountain ponytail and turned just to see Temari grinning.

"Jeez girl, you have a cute butt!" Temari chirped.

"I do not, it's big!" I retorted.

"Whatever you say crazy," Temari snorted.

I rolled my eyes but blushed slightly. I had never liked my body but apparently it wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Come on, let's get out there, the gym teacher is pretty... strict," Tenten sighed.

We went down the hall that led to the gym and I saw the boys leaning against a wall in groups talking and goofing off. Finally I spotted Kiba with Naruto, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. I pointed them out to the girls and we ran over.

"Hey guys, did you- whoa!" Naruto yelled.

I raised my eyebrow and Kiba smirked.

"I agree."

"Agree? With what? I'm confused," I asked, looking at the girls.

"I told you, you look hot," Temari whispered.

"Dude, I don't know if I can see you as family Kaia, you're smoking!" Naruto cried.

I turned blood red and punched him gently.

"Shut it baka," I growled.

"I don't know Kaia, he's right," Kiba replied.

"Do I need to hit you too?" I asked.

I raised my fist in warning and he grinned, putting up his hands in surrender.

"Okay students! Five laps around the court, everyone running! If I catch you walking, it'll be 100 push-ups!"

Everyone groaned and I saw a tall man with a bowl-cut like Lee's grinning.

"Get going!" he yelled.

Temari pulled me and I sighed, catching up with everyone. I watched as everyone jogged or ran, and soon noticed Naruto and Sasuke running their hearts out.

"Are they racing?" I asked.

"Yep, they do it every period," Tenten said.

"Lame," I groaned.

They passed us and I swear Sasuke looked at me for a moment. I questioned it but said nothing, just wanting this running to be finished soon. After a few more laps, we stopped and I hunched over, slightly panting.

"Come on Kaia, you're not that out of shape!" Naruto teased.

"Shut it, you may be faster but just remember, we are living together now," I retorted.

He jumped back and apologized profusely. I smirked and rose.

"Alright! We're playing indoor volleyball again today, so line up and I will pick captains," Mr. Maito instructed.

I ended up between Sakura and some random girl.

"Why we're you holding Sasuke's hand today?" Sakura whispered.

"I was getting lost and he was trying to keep me up to speed," I replied, "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering, some people might get the wrong idea if you aren't careful," she warned.

I looked at her and wondered if she included herself in that group. I shook my head and decided to ignore it. Kiba and Sasuke were chosen as the captains and I smiled.

"Sasuke, you get to choose first," Mr. Maito said.

"Neji," he said.

"Naruto," Kiba chorused.

They slowly went down their friends and then I saw Sasuke turn in our direction. Probably for Sakura.

"Kaia," he said.

I jumped and looked around. Before I looked like an idiot, I ran over, nodding my head at him.

"No fair, I was going to choose her!" Kiba yelled.

"Should have chosen her sooner dog-boy," Sasuke teased.

Kiba growled but continued down the group. I heard a few girls whispering and turned to see Sakura and a few girls almost glaring in my direction.

"Damn fan-girls," I whispered.

"Be careful, they'll probably try a few low blows," Hinata warned me quietly.

"Thanks," I replied.

Sasuke led our team over to one side of the court as Gai put the net up.

"Sasuke, why'd you have to pick me?" I growled in his ear.

He smirked.

"For payback," he replied.

"Payback for what?" I yelped.

I couldn't remember doing anything horrible to him.

"Take back what you said about me being bishie and I'll leave you alone," he said seriously.

"Dude, did that really bother you that much?" I deadpanned.

He said nothing but narrowed his eyes.

"Oh god, this is too good, I know something that actually bugs the woman-hater Uchiha! I'm so not taking it back!" I snorted, laughter filling my voice.

"Fine, have it your way, but you've started a war," he murmured.

'_Just how far is he willing to take this?_' I wondered to myself.

I readied myself as Gai tossed us the ball and played my hardest. Our team won by one score thanks to Sasuke and I. At the end, I met up with Tenten and Temari and we headed into the locker room.

"So, I have a secret for you guys," I told them, walking towards the showers with my clothes.

They followed and we crowded into one of the five group showers. We closed the curtain and undressed.

"Well, what is it?" Temari asked impaitently.

"Sasuke has a vendetta against me because I called him a bishie," I said, turning the stream of water on.

As I warmed it up, I continued, "He said he's going to get payback, mostly by letting his fangirls become pissed at me."

"That's just evil, what an ass," Tenten scoffed.

"Right? I agree!" I replied.

I rinsed my hair and quickly washed off, finishing and smelling like blueberries.

"So, are either of you dating someone in this school?" I asked.

"Well, Temari likes Shikamaru, but he's too lazy to ask her out," Tenten smirked, "And I kind of have a crush on someone."

"Only trouble is, she can't decide if she's straight or gay," Temari teased.

I laughed and grinned like a fool.

"Why not just be bi? I am!" I said.

They both looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

I started feeling like maybe I had said something bad.

"That's awesome! We're all three in the same boat!" Tenten cried.

I grinned and chuckled.

"Have you guys ever actually done anything with women?" I asked.

"I've made out with a couple girls but Tenten is an innocent," Temari said, smirking.

"Shut up, it's just that no one wants to!"

"Why haven't you helped her out Temari?" I asked.

I finished drying off and pulled my outfit back on.

"What? That'd be weird..." they both said.

I shrugged.

"Just a suggestion," I replied.

"It's not a bad idea, I just never thought about it," Temari said honestly.

I smiled.

"See, well, it's not like it's important really, maybe that guy you like could introduce you to the ways Tenten," I teased, winking.

She blushed and pulled her back into it's buns.

"He would never, he sees me as just a friend," she murmured.

"Neji is an asshole sometimes," Temari agreed.

"Neji? As in long-haired Neji?" I asked in surprise.

She nodded and I hmm'd. It kind of surprised me but I saw why. He was handsome, and maybe they meshed emotionally for all I knew.

"Anyway, it's time for lunch, let's get going," Temari said.

We grabed our belongings but only made it half way out before a trio stepped in front of us. It was Sakura, some blonde, and a red head.

"Listen new girl, we're giving you once chance and one chance only, leave our Sasuke alone or you'll get it," the blonde snarled.

"Okay blondie-bear, now that you're done putting on a tough act, let me past," I sighed.

Temari and Tenten laughed at their expressions as we pushed past.

"People need to do that more often," Tenten said laughing.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

I caught Sasuke's eye and smirked.

"Well, you see, Sasuke-bishie's fan-girls threatened me and I put them in their place," I said, grinning.

"B-Bi-Bishie?" Kiba howled with laughter.

"I'm going to kill you Kaia," Sasuke growled.

I just smirked and flung my arm around Naruto.

"Doubtful," I retorted, "My brother here might have a problem with that."

He glared at me but just turned and walked off.

"You like pissing him off don't you?" Tenten asked.

"He's fun," I replied, smirking, "Now, lunch!"


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Let me know what you think with reviews! I do not own Naruto or any of the sexy amazing characters in the series...sadly =[

* * *

I turned and looked at the group beside me. I was surprised how fast I made friends... and enemies. Sakura kept glaring at me as she tried talking to Sasuke. As much as she hated me, I couldn't bring myself to hate her. She hadn't confronted me herself yet. When that time came though, I would make sure she understood who the top dog was.

"So Kaia, are you up for it?"

I looked around in surprise just to see Kiba and Naruto staring at me.

"Sorry, what?"

"Damn it Kaia, we're talking about all going to Sasuke's house and having a pool party tonight," Naruto sighed.

I shrugged and looked at Sasuke.

"I'll go if Uchiha doesn't have a problem with it," I replied.

He just "hn'd" and looked away.

"Great! We'll go get changed and meet you there guys!" Naruto yelled.

He yanked me along and I rolled my eyes, accepting the fact he would never let me go at my own pace.

I stared at my reflection with a soft sigh. As uncomfortable as I was, I knew I looked at least cute in my black and purple monokini. It had just enough cut out of the sides to show my curves and the plunging neckline did wonders for my large breasts. A knock came at the door and I called them in.

"Are y-"

I heard the voice cut off and looked over. Naruto's mouth was wide. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Does it look good?" I asked.

I knew it wasn't really obvious but I was definitely self-conscious. He smirked and put a thumbs up.

"You look hot! I'm going to have to beat Kiba off of you!" he yelled.

I chuckled and felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I quickly wrapped a sargon around my hips and pulled a big t-shirt on as well as my flipflops.

"Let's get going!" I cheered.

He grinned and we ran out of the house. I checked my messenger bag to make sure Sasuke's notes were still in there as we ran. To my relief they were. It took about ten minutes but we made it to Sasuke's house before I got too tired. I was surprised at the size of the building though. It was bigger than Naruto's!

"Damn, is everyone in this town loaded or what?" I squeaked.

He laughed and shrugged.

"We're all well off, yeah," he said, as if it was normal.

As we walked around the side of the house to a gate, I began hearing music. Loud pop and rock tunes poured out of the back yard as well as delicious smells.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

We waited a few seconds before a man walked over. He looked a lot like Sasuke, except his hair was long and his skin not as pale. He smiled and opened the gate.

"Hey Itachi, how's it going?"

"Good Naruto, everyone's out back so go ahead and join them," he said.

I smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm Kaia, I'm basically Naruto's adopted sister," I explained.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Itachi, I'm Sasuke's older brother," he replied.

She put out her hand and he took it, kissing the back of it gently.

"Uh, come on Kaia, let's go party!" Naruto called.

I nodded and ran to catch up with him. The yard was vast and neatly trimmed, with a large pool in the middle and a grill barbequing up food near the patio. I couldn't help but admire it.

"Hey girl!" Tenten yelled, jumping from the water.

I smirked and hugged her.

"Get out of those clothes and let's swim!" she cheered.

"Alright, Alright, but don't laugh okay?" I muttered, glancing at her bikini-clad body.

"Scouts honor," she replied, holding up two fingers.

I unwrapped the sarong and yanked my shirt off. Instantly I began blushing. Her face lit up and she squealed.

"You look so hot! You need to cool down come on," she said, pulling me towards the edge.

"Whoa! Kaia!" Kiba yelled.

I stopped Tenten and turned toward Kiba, grinning.

"You have to stop doing this to me! You're killing me," he growled.

My face turned even darker red as he hugged me.

"Thanks Kiba," I murmured.

"Get her Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

I started to question this but instantly was picked up. I screamed and held onto him tightly.

"Get ready!" he yelled.

I felt us go airborne and instantly come down into the water. I swam up as fast as I could and took a deep breath. As I wiped my eyes, I saw his grinning face.

"Using flattery to trick me, how dare you," I taunted with a fake scowl.

"Oh you know you liked it," he retorted.

I stuck my tongue out and he smirked. As he walked to the shallow end, I finally took a look at him. He was definitely toned and had a nice shape about his body. I looked away and swam around to Tenten and Temari.

"Got pranked did ya?" Temari teased.

"Oh hush," I replied, blushing, "So where's Uchiha?"

"He hasn't come out yet, I'm not sure," Tenten replied.

"Hmm, okay," I replied.

I leaned back against the edge of the pool and listened to the girl's idle chitchat until I saw a door open out of the corner of my eye. Sasuke walked out in a tight shirt and swim trunks. I couldn't help but stare, wondering what he too looked like naked. It seemed like I wouldn't know for a while because he ended up walking to a table with Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru at it.

"Sasuke!" a chorus called.

I turned and rolled my eyes as I saw Sakura, and whom I now knew to be Ino and Karin, running at him. His eyes widened for a second then he went back to his emotionless state, annoyance still readable in his features. The girls crowded around him and I could basically feel the anger radiating off of him. I sighed and pushed away from the edge.

"I'm going to go save Sasuke-bishie," I told the girls.

They grinned and nodded, ready for a show. As I stepped out of the pool, I noticed Sasuke's eyes move right to me. I waved and grabbed my messenger bag, walking over.

"Hey Uchiha, I finished copying the notes, here's your folder, thanks again," I said, pushing between the girl, right up to him.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," he said.

"So do you actually swim or are you a land-lubber?" I teased.

He raised an eyebrow and I sat down next to him.

"I do swim, I'm just waiting until after we eat," he said.

"Ah, boring," I said, "By the way, I love your house."

"And your brother," Naruto teased.

My face heated up slightly.

"Shut it brat, that's not true!" I cried.

"Oh, I saw you and Itachi making goo-goo eyes," he taunted.

"Do I need to dunk you in the pool or something?" I growled.

He grinned and I noticed Sasuke's face slightly angry. I cocked my head to the side in question and he said nothing, rolling his eyes.

"Um, excuse us? We were trying to be nice and hoped you would leave, but now that you're not, you need to go," Ino snapped.

I looked up and grinned.

"I'd like to see you twigs move a tree," I simply muttered.

Sakura looked surprised and Ino glared. Karin just rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. She yanked and I sat there, unmoving. She yanked again as I tightened my muscles and I pulled her forward. She squealed and let go.

"Okay, how stupid do you have to be? You guys weigh what, 105-110? I'm certainly no feather weight, and I'm pretty kick ass in the boxing ring, so what will it take for you to realize you have no chance?" I sighed.

"Fine, you win this round, but just wait Hikaru, we will win," she said.

I simply rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Kaia, guys, is everything okay over here?" Itachi asked, walking close.

I smiled and nodded.

"Just getting rid of a pest problem, you know how bad they can be in the summer," I replied.

I couldn't help but notice his eyes slightly traveling downward as he grinned.

"I see, well, I'm sure Sasuke is thankful for that," he teased.

Sasuke just grunted and looked away.

"So you're the cook?" I asked, noticing the spatula.

"Yup, best barbequer in Konoha," he gleamed.

"Awesome, I can't wait," I cheered.

He smirked and nodded, walking off.

"See, instant chemistry," Naruto cried.

"Oh shut it."

"No, he's right Kaia, I might have some competition," Kiba teased.

"Aw Kiba, not you too," I groaned.

"He was checking you out," Kiba stated, "Not that I'm not doing the same."

I grinned and rose.

"Well come on loser, let's swim and you can check me out all you want," I jeered.

He laughed and rose, following me to the pool.

"Who wants to play chicken?" I yelled.

People quickly rushed around. Soon there were a couple teams; Temari and Shikamaru; Naruto and Hinata; Tenten and Neji; Kiba and I; Sai and Ino; and Karin and Sakura.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Kiba.

He gave me a confused look.

"I'm not light," I muttered, blushing.

"I just carried you like half an hour ago, I know what you are, and you're not heavy," he retorted.

I blushed but nodded. He went under water and picked me up on his shoulders. I took a second to steady myself and then called out time. Everyone began wrestling and soon it was just me, Temari, and Sakura left.

"Come on! You can get 'em!" Kiba yelled.

I grinned and began grappling with Sakura. Her strength was nothing compared to mine but she put up a good fight. When it came to me and Temari, I ended up falling over when she pinched my boob. I quickly jumped back up and smiled.

"Good game everyone!" I yelled.

Sakura came over and I put out my hand. She shook it and I couldn't help my grin.

"You know, I know you like Sasuke, but that doesn't mean you have to hang around with the other girls to prove it, he's more likely to like you when you're alone and he can see the real you," I whispered.

Her eyes went wide and I patted her shoulder.

"You did great!" Kiba yelled, grabbing me around the waist.

I smiled and hugged him back.

"You did too!" I replied.

He grinned and put his face close to mine.

"Can I have a runner up kiss then?"

I pretended to think and leaned in. Quickly I changed my trajectory and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not that easy," I teased quietly.

His face turned slightly red and we got out of the pool. I walked over to the grill and saw all of the delicious food.

"It smells great! How long until it's ready?" I asked.

"About now, would you like to pour some sodas for everyone?"

"Sure thing captain!" I said.

I quickly set up cups and began pouring ten of each flavor.

"Come get it!" Itachi yelled.

I quickly stepped back and let everyone else grab their food. Suddenly a plate was put in front of my face.

"You can't always be the nice girl or you'll never get any food," Itachi said.

"Oh, thanks," I replied, blushing.

He walked off and I headed towards a table with the girls at it.

"So I think Itachi is into you," Tenten said bluntly.

"Everyone is saying that, but he's what, 20-21? He probably has a girlfriend anyway," I retorted.

"Do you like him or something?" Temari asked.

"He's handsome, I'll definitely give him that," I murmured quietly.

"Aw, you're getting a crush!" Temari cheered.

"On who?" Naruto asked.

"Iiiitachiiiii," Tenten crooned.

I kicked her under the table and she just laughed.

"He's single Kaia," Naruto said.

"Really?" I asked.

I blushed as I heard the excitement in my voice.

"Yep, so, why don't you try for it?" Naruto asked.

I hesitated but took a bite of my burger. I thought it over as I chewed but saw them waiting for my reaction.

"Guys, I just got here, I don't even know him! I'm not going to date anyone for a while!" I finally decided.

"Aw, that's no fun!" Temari whined.

"What about Kiba?" Tenten asked.

"I see me and him being the kids of friends that always flirt but never make anything of it," I said honestly.

"He'll be sad to hear that," Naruto sighed.

I shrugged.

"He'll understand," I replied.

Suddenly a form dropped into the chair by Naruto. I grinned at Kiba.

"So, how are you liking our town so far?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know much about the town but the people are great," I replied.

He nodded and everyone quieted down, scarfing down the food. I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Can I-"

"Here, let me help," Itachi offered.

He slid the door opened and I smiled in thanks. He pointed to a cabinet below the sink and when I opened it, a trash can slid out.

"Too cool," I murmured.

I shivered as the cool air got to my wet skin and suddenly hands were rubbing my shoulders.

"You should head back out, you'll catch a cold," he whispered.

I shivered again, not from the cold this time, and nodded. I looked up and met his gorgeous obsidian eyes. He smiled and pulled back, taking off his apron. I started to walk but he called for me to stop.

"Here, until you warm up," he said.

His button-up shirt slid around me and I turned bright red.

"Thank you Itachi, you're very sweet," I murmured.

"Just don't want anyone getting sick," he replied.

I thanked him again and headed out back to the table. Tenten and Temari's eyes went wide.

"I- Uh, wow," Temari stuttered.

"Don't say a word, it's not what you think, I started shivering," I chided.

Naruto bust up laughing.

"Just give in, Itachi is a master romeo and he will have you whether you realize you want it or not," Naruto said.

"Not if I get her first," Kiba retorted.

"Aw Kiba, you know that can't happen," I cooed.

He mock frowned and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Not fair," he grumbled.

I grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Come on! Swimming!" I cheered.

I pulled off Itachi's shirt and sat it with my bag, making sure both were out of waters way. "

"Hold on, while everyone's dry, we should all go upstairs and pick our sleeping spots," Sasuke said.

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled, "Sleep over!"

We all rushed inside but I was quick to grab Itachi's shirt and put it back on. I ended up picking a spot with Tenten Temari and Hinata in the upstairs living room.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked Naruto.

"Down the hall to the left, the last door," he replied.

I nodded and headed down the hall. As I shut the door, it was quickly opened and shut. I almost screamed but a hand placed itself over my mouth and the lights turned on. I gasped as I saw Sasuke.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed.

"You need to stay away from Itachi, he's not looking for a relationship," Sasuke warned.

"Okay? Who says I'm even looking for one at the moment either?" I snapped.

"So you're a whore? You'd fuck someone you just met?" he asked.

"What? Nothing like that ever came out of my mouth!"

"That's what he's looking for! He wants a quick fuck and he knows girls at your age go all goo-goo for him," he growled.

"Sasuke, why the fuck do you even care?" I snarled.

"Because I don't want to see another girl hurt!" he yelled.

I flinched and stepped back. The anger in his eyes scared me.

"You're perfect for his prey, you're cute, smart, and way too nice, he senses that, just do yourself a favor and stop accepting his offers," he muttered.

He quickly left. I was grounded to the spot, thinking about what he had just said.

'He really thinks that about me? What? I'm so confused!' I thought to myself.

I quickly finished my business and realized I was alone.

"Everyone must have gone back outside," I murmured.

"Yes, the wanted mt to let you know to hurry out," Itachi said.

I jumped and turned, surprised to see him in a chair reading.

"Aren't you going to swim?" I asked.

"Not really my thing," he replied with a gentle smile.

I smiled back and caught myself wondering if Sasuke was right. I bit my lip and turned, heading to the stairs.

"Have fun Kaia," he said.

"Thank you Itachi, you should really join us at some point, join in the fun," I said.

"I'm more of a night time fun person," he said.

I looked back and caught a slightly perverted smirk on his face. I blushed and giggled quietly, hurrying down the stairs.

"I can't believe he said that to you," Hinata whispered.

"I know, I can't either, I'm so confused," I murmured.

"Well, you could always test the waters with Itachi," Temari offered.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" I asked.

I felt nervousness fill my gut as they nodded.

"I've been wanting to lose my virginity for a while, and not to some idiot, someone who knows what they're doing," I whispered.

Tenten and Hinata looked surprised but Temari smiled.

"I know what you mean, I lost mine to a bumbling teenage idiot, and it sucked," she said.

"Do you think I should try for Itachi? And I'm asking for honesty," I said.

"It might ruin your reputation you know?" Hinata said.

"She's right, and while we'd never stop being your friends, you'd probably get a lot of grief from the boys," Tenten said.

I nodded and started playing with my fingers.

"Oh, I have to return Itachi's shirt to him!" I realized.

Temari smirked.

"Be careful," she whispered.

I nodded and ran down the hall to the small alcove of books.

"Itachi?" I asked.

He looked up and when he saw me, he smiled.

"I just thought you'd want this back," I murmured.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

I walked over and he rose, grabbing the fabric, gently touching my fingertips. I bit my lip and felt a slight jolt in my body.

"Are you okay? You look kind of red," he said.

"I'm fine, promise," I said, trying to hold my blush in.

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine.

"You're a little warm, I hope you didn't catch a cold," he murmured.

I tried to look away from his eyes but it almost felt like I was trapped. He gently pushed me back and I felt my back hit a solid surface. Cool hands cupped my face and I lifted my chin voluntarily. He moved his hands to the wall on either side of my head.

"You're incredibly beautiful," he whispered.

"T-Thank you," I stuttered.

He smiled and I matched his motions, our eyelids closing slightly. His lips brushed mine and I let out a breath. We locked lips and I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck. He began licking at my lips and I pulled back, shaking my head.

"My friends will be worrying, I need to get back," I whispered.

"Sure, have a good night Kaia," he said, moving from against me.

Immediately I missed his warmth but said nothing. I rushed back down the hall and noticed everyone sleeping. I sighed and moved to my little cot on the floor. A hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Please, just remember what I told you," Sasuke whispered.

Still a little wound up from Itachi, I shivered and turned, facing him.

"Why Sasuke? I know you don't want me hurt, but why?" I whispered.

He sighed and shook his head.

"You're different, you don't deserve what he offers," he said.

Surprise hit me. He truly was worried. I reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'll be careful, promise," I whispered.

I turned and crawled into my blanket. Sleep quickly took me over.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend passed by quickly and soon it was time for school again. I sighed and looked through my closet, soon settling on a back T-shirt with penguins on it, pale skinny jeans, black converse, and a L4D2 hoodie. As I ran downstairs, I noticed it was raining.  
"Good thing I've got a hood," I murmured.  
"Come on Kaia, we're going to be late," Naruto whined.  
"Hold your pinata's Naruto, I'm trying to hurry," I grumble.  
I threw up my hood and took after him down the road.  
"Why don't we ride the bus or have Kushina take us?" I asked.  
"I like the exercise," he replied simply.  
I shrugged and sped up as the rain got worse. We hurried and ran inside the school. Our group of friends were waiting in the lunch room, chatting.  
"Oh jeez, why didn't you call me Naruto? I would have given you guys a ride!" Kiba scowled.  
He ran over and took my hoodie off. I gave him a confused look until he put his on my shoulders. I smiled and thanked him quietly. He really was too sweet.  
"Come on, sit down, try to dry off," he murmured.  
I sat and tipped my head forward, ruffling my long hair and accidentally making it curly. When I sat back up, Kiba grinned.  
"You should leave your hair down more often," he said.  
"Maybe," I replied.  
"So are you ready for the quiz in history?" Hinata asked.  
"Oh hell! I completely forgot! Damn it!" I cursed quietly.  
"Here, let's go over our notes and then we can be a little prepared," Tenten said.  
We all took out folders out and began reviewing.  
"So did anything happen with Itachi?" Temari asked.  
I blushed and they gasped.  
"What happened? You have to tell us!" Tenten cried.  
"Well, he kissed me," I said softly, "I left before he could try more."  
"Aw, how was it?" Hinata asked.  
I bit my lip in thought.  
"It was sweet, very soft," I replied.  
I touched my lips in memory and grinned.  
"Are you going to kiss him again?" Temari asked.  
"I don't know, Sasuke caught me after that and almost made me promise to be careful, he looked really worried," I said.  
"Maybe Sasuke likes you too," Hinata offered.  
"Ha! That ice queen? I have more of a chance at winning the grammys!"  
The bell rang and we all jumped up, going our separate ways. I hurried to my locker and quickly grabbed my stuff, heading to Mr. Orochimaru's class.

For the next two weeks, everything went by smoothly. School was relatively easy, and Kaia spent a lot of time with her friends. But on her third week in Konoha, something happened.

Kaia rushed around the corner of the Uchiha house towards the back yard but ran into someone. She winced as she fell back.

"Fuck," both parties cried.

She looked up and her mouth dropped. There stood this gorgeous man. He was tall and slender, with delicate features. His hair was long and blonde, with bright blue eyes, and his lips curved up, showing impeccable white teeth.

"Well, who have we here? Little Sasuke's girlfriend, un?" he asked.

I scoffed.

"As if, the name is Kaia Hikaru, I'm just a friend of Sasuke's and foster sister of Naruto," I explained.

"Interesting, I'm Deidara, un" he murmured.

I stared at him for a second before he put out his hand. I took it and rose with his help.

"I'm assuming you haven't met the rest of the Akatsuki since we haven't met before, un," he said.

"Akatsuki?" I asked, confused.

Were they a gang or something? He just laughed and tossed an arm around me.

"Come, I'll introduce you, un," he said.

We walked past a few of my friends that we're here, who called out to me.

"Quiet brats, the lady's busy!" Deidara yelled.

I blushed slightly and waved at them. As we went up the stairs, I heard many voices. He tightened his grip on me as we turned a corner and cleared his throat.

"This, gentlemen and lady, is Kaia Hikaru, un," Deidara said.

I waved gently and looked around. Every single man in the room was handsome and the girl was gorgeous. Finally I saw Itachi.

"Hello Itachi," I said softly.

He smiled and walked forward.

"Kaia, a delight to see you again, I see you've met Deidara," he said.

"We had a small run-in, no big, un," Deidara said.

"I see," Itachi replied, "Well, I should introduce you to everyone."

I watched as he named them off one-by-one. I noticed out of all of them, Hidan seemed to stare the most at me. I smiled at him and looked up at Itachi.

"I should get back down to my friends," I said.

"Sure, we have all night right?" he replied.

I smiled and nodded, leaving out to the backyard. When I finally reached the outside, I never felt more relieved.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, running up.

"I got introduced to Itachi's friends, I swear, I thought one of them was going to take me right there," I joked.

His eyes flashed slightly and he tightened his fist.

"I'm joking Naruto, while they stared, they were all gentlemen," I assured him.

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to kill someone," he growled.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"Calm down killer," I muttered.

I quickly pulled my shirt off and stepped out of my shorts, running to the pool. I jumped in and surfaced, looking at the small group on the patio. It was just Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Hinata here right now, and I was the only one actually swimming.

"You guys are boring," I shouted.

"Actually, we're thinking about having a gaming competition, are you in?" Kiba asked.

I jumped up and swam over as fast as possible.

"Does a cat love milk? Hell yeah!"

*Sasuke's POV*

We all looked up as Deidara dragged Kaia by. She waved as Kiba and Naruto called out to her. I couldn't help but wonder why he was taking her inside.

"What do you think he's doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

I decided to put it from my mind and just stared out at the clouds. It was a calm day, perfect for swimming but none of us were. Naruto and Kiba began talking about Dance Dance Revolution for the 360 and Hinata even joined in.

Suddenly Kaia came outside, a worried look dropping off her face instantly.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, running over to her.

"I got introduced to Itachi's friends, I swear, I thought one of them was going to take me right there," she said with a laugh.

I felt anger take over me but said nothing.

"I'm joking Naruto, while they stared, they were all gentlemen," she assured him.

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to kill someone," he growled.

'_Nor I_,' I thought to myself.

She quickly pulled her clothes off and ran to the pool. I couldn't help but stare as her breasts bounced as she jumped.

"So anyway, wanna do that Dance Dance Revolution game?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, sounds fun," Naruto agreed.

"You guys are boring," she shouted, appearing above the water.

"Actually, we're thinking about having a gaming competition, are you in?" Kiba asked.

She jumped up and swam over as fast as possible.

"Does a cat love milk? Hell yeah!"

I felt everyone staring at her as I did.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you're just weird," Naruto sighed.

"Put some clothes on before you come in," I snapped.

She threw me a glare but pulled her shirt on, following us in. We entered the game room and Naruto set up the system.

"I wanna go first!" Kaia cheered.

"Sure, it's a vs. battle though, remember that," Naruto said.

Kiba stepped up onto the other mat and they started dancing. She was actually pretty good, not star quality, but the way she could move her hips was really amazing. I wonder how good she would look dancing like that with less clothes...

'_Damn it Sasuke, no! She's just going to be like the other girls, soon she'll be begging to be with you and she'll be just as annoying_' I told myself.

But still, she was incredibly beautiful.

*Kaia's POV*

I turned from my dance as I heard clapping. My heart nearly stopped as I saw Itachi and his friends.

"Oh jesus, please tell me I didn't just dance in front of you all," I groaned.

"Sorry, un," Deidara chimed.

I slapped my face and went to sit down on the couch.

"We're leaving for a while, don't burn down the house guys," Itachi said.

We nodded and I waved at them all as they left.

"Guys, I gotta go home," Hinata said quietly.

"Aw, okay, we'll see you tomorrow then!" Kaia said, hugging her friend.

As Hinata left, Kiba sighed and climbed on the couch as well.

"Sooo... what do we do now?"

Naruto started chuckling and had a dark look on his face.

"Scary movies allllll night!" he said.

I grinned.

"Awesome nii-san! Let's do it! Uchiha, let's go get snacks," I said.

He shot me a glare but rose and led me into the kitchen.

"Where is the popcorn?" I asked.

"Just get soda's I'll make the popcorn," he said.

I nodded and pulled the two liters from the fridge, moving to the pantry for plastic cups. It took me a moment but finally I spotted them on the top shelf.

"Hmm, I can climb that!" I murmured happily.

I quickly hoisted myself up on one of the lower shelves and precariously reached up for the cups.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled.

I squealed in surprise and started falling. Instantly hands pushed on my butt, holding me up.

"Damn it Sasuke, I would have been fine if you wouldn't have scared me!" I shouted.

I threw the cups down and went to get down, but he pulled me into his arms.

"Don't do something so stupid again, got it?" he growled.

I narrowed my eyes but decided to let it go.

"Whatever, thanks for helping me," I muttered.

He sat me down and I hurried into the living room. Note to self, try to keep from being alone with Sasuke. I sat by Kiba and Sasuke turned out the light, sitting in a chair by Naruto.

"Alright guys, let the horror fest begin!" Naruto murmured in a creepy voice.

"Yeah, yeah, just start the movie," Kiba replied.

I settled into my seat and watched a classic horror "The Exorcist". I admit it kind of creeped me out. Soon enough, I was curled up in a ball, clutching my pillow, shaking. When a scene popped up with the young girl masturbating roughly with a cross, I squealed and jumped up, running from the room quickly. I heard them calling after me but the need to vomit was too strong. I bent over the trash can and poured out my guts. Finally it stopped and I felt a hand on my back.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, is it over in there?" I asked.

"Yes, you can come back," he replied.

I nodded and quickly rinsed my mouth out with water, hurrying back into the living room.

"Maybe we should do something else for the night," Naruto offered.

"Thank you nii-san, but it's okay, let's just watch less… offending movies," I said.

He sighed but nodded. Soon enough, I was spread out on the couch, near slumber.

"Time for bed," Kiba whispered.

I felt myself being picked up and clutched to the person. To my surprise, when I opened my eyes, I saw pale skin and dark hair.

"Thank you Sasuke," I whispered, smiling towards him for the first time in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Naruto or it's characters. I just own my OC. This chapter could have been better but I'm having major brain problems at the moment. Maybe it's the pregnancy? Who knows... anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

I jolted up in surprise and looked around. The room was a dark blue, with black curtains over the window that allowed only a small amount of light in.  
"Where am I?" I wondered softly.  
I slipped my flipflops on and exited the room. Instantly I recognized the hallway as the Uchiha house.  
"Oh! I fell asleep, that's right!" I whispered, "I wonder if anyone else is up?"  
As I crept around the floor, I heard no sound and thus went downstairs, planning on making breakfast. To my surprise, a heard humming coming from the kitchen.  
'_I wonder who it is_," I wondered silently.  
I peeked into the kitchen and smiled softly. Itachi flipped a pancake in the air and caught it perfectly in the pan.  
"You're just a jack of all trades aren't you?" I teased quietly.  
He turned with a curious look on his face and I waved.  
"Ah, good morning Kaia, you're up early," he said.  
"I fell asleep a little earlier than the rest," I admitted sheepishly.  
He chuckled and came around the counter, pulling out a chair.  
"Here, you can watch me work, since it's so amazing," he teased.  
I grinned and hopped up into the bar chair.  
"Why cook? I mean, most men can hardly manage not to burn water," I said.  
"Well, a while back, our parents passed away and I became Sasuke's Guardian, and I couldn't very well just send him to school with TV dinners and the same for dinner," he said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's good you stepped up though, a lot of people would have simply done the easy way out," I replied.  
He nodded and I saw him measure out more batter.  
"So, from scratch or a box?"  
"Scratch, I don't do box mixes unless I'm on a time schedule," he replied.  
"Cool, I'm the same way, we should have a cook off," I chimed.  
He looked over at me and raised his eyebrow.  
"I think you'll lose," he said seriously.  
"Hey! You don't know what wonders I can manage in the kitchen!" I scolded him.  
He smiled and shrugged.  
"You'll have to prove me wrong I suppose," He said.  
"Only if you teach me how to flip those in the air like that," I murmured, blushing.  
He waved me over and I quickly hopped down, rushing to the pan.  
"Okay, take the pan and lift it slightly, let the pancake loosen up with the spatula, then with a flick of your wrist send it up," he instructed.  
I hesitated and suddenly he was against me, holding my hand on the handle.  
"Be loose, let your hand mimic mine," he said softly.  
I shivered and nodded. His wrist flicked up and mine followed fluidly. We moved and caught the pancake easily in the pan.  
"Wow, if only skipping rocks were this easy," I muttered.  
"You can't skip rocks?" he asked skeptically.  
"Shut up Itachi," I grumbled, slapping his arm.  
He began laughing and I felt his chest, hard against my back. I bit my lip and turned to move away, but he grabbed me.  
"If you want to prove your cooking skills, make some omelets, about six," he said.  
I nodded then thought about it.  
"Six?" I asked.  
"Me, you, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Deidara," he replied.  
"Oh, Deidara stayed?" I asked, a smile coming to my face.  
"Yes, he should be down soon actually, he was showering when you came down," he said.  
I nodded and grabbed the large pallet of 60 eggs. Quickly I whipped up the eggs in a mixing bowl and started cutting vegetables. After cooking the eggs in the pan, I flipped it over and added green onions, tomatoes, ham, onions, and cheese. I made these over and over with perfection until I finished all six.  
"Not bad, now I'll have to judge on taste," he said.  
I cut a piece off of mine and tried to eat it, but he grabbed my hand, stealing the bite, his face dangerously close to mine. I turned bright red and looked away.  
"Is it good?"  
"Very," he replied.  
I decided it was safe to look up, but instantly my lips were captured. Immediately I let my arms wrap around his neck. Hands grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, allowing my curves to press into his hard body.  
"Oh! Sorry, didn't meant to interrupt... so where's the food?" someone said.  
I pulled away in surprise and saw Deidara.  
"Hello Deidara!" I cheered.  
He grinned and came over.  
"Do I get a turn now?" he teased.  
I stuck out my tongue and handed him a plate with an omelet.  
"You can have a turn with this," I joked.  
"Mmm, much better!" he said.  
I scoffed and playfully pushed him.  
"I smell food! Come on!" we heard from upstairs.  
"Now come the rest," I sighed, quickly plating food.  
Out of no where I was tackled in a hug.  
"Naruto!" I yelled.  
He laughed and jumped off.  
"Food food food!" he cheered, drool running down his chin.  
I cringed and handed him a napkin.  
"Here, clean up."  
Eventually we were all sat down in the living room with the TV on, just enjoying the food and silence, when my phone went off.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"We are going shopping, and you are not getting out of it!" Temari yelled.  
I pulled slightly away from the phone, rubbing my ear, and grimaced.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because, there is a dance coming up, duh!" Tenten yelled.  
"Are you guys high on sugar or something?" I snapped.  
Silence.  
"Damn it, fine, I'm at Uchiha's place, come pick me up," I sighed.  
"Good, be there in fifteen!" Temari said.  
I hung up and Naruto gave me a confused look.  
"Can you kill me? Apparently there's a dance coming up and we have to go "SHOPPING"!" I said in a fake cheery voice.  
Kiba laughed and clapped me on the back.  
"It's okay, just promise you won't turn to the dark side," he said.  
"Oh Kiba, don't you think my shoes look just adorable? And my hair! It's just soooo cute!" I cheered.  
"Oh god," Naruto groaned.  
"I agree with Kiba," Itachi said.  
"Well, don't worry guys, when I get back, we'll have to go do something destructive and fun to get my mind off of the gory glamor and glitz," I said.  
"Sure we could go to the paintball place," Kiba offered.  
"Sounds awesome! Anyway, I'm going to go wait outside. See you guys later!" I called, running out the door.  
Secretly, I was very excited to be dress shopping but I sure wasn't going to let anyone know that. I waited on the steps for about five minutes before they appeared.  
"Come on woman!" Tenten yelled.  
I grinned and ran over, scooting in the back seat with Hinata.  
"Hey, you're not sugar high too are you?" I asked warily.  
She smiled and shook her head no.  
"Great! Good! So, where are we going shopping?" I asked.  
"The mall!" Tenten and Temari cheered.  
I groaned and held my head in my hands.  
"This is going to be a bad day," I sighed.  
Hinata patted my back and I leaned back, resting for the ride.

"This is too cute! Try it on!" Temari ushered.  
"Temari, for the last time, I'm a size 11 not a size 7, pick something I can actually fit into," I growled.  
"Guys?" a timid voice asked.  
We turned and saw Hinata walk out.  
"Oh. My. God. I think my heart just stopped, you look gorgeous!" I cried.  
She blushed and spun slightly in the purple dress. It complimented her figure, and was cute yet modest at the same time.  
"It's perfect! You HAVE to get it," Tenten agreed.  
"Okay, you two go try your dresses on now," I urged.  
"What about you?"  
"Just call me, I'm going to go looking," I replied.  
I turned and walked off searching for anything light blue, my favorite color. Finally a dress caught my eye. It had a tight top kind of cinched and ruffled, with a flowy ruffled bottom. I grabbed it and to my surprise it was my size!  
"Hmm, I'm going to try it," I decided, returning to the dressing rooms.  
As stepped up, both girls came out, beaming. Tenten's dress was a light aqua blue like mine, but was tight to her body and had the sides open with only cirlces closing them, showing off her tanned skin well. Temari's was a floor length dress in black color with silver beaded designs all over the front, highlighting the slim figure of her waist and breasts.  
"Oh wow, they're beautiful," Hinata said.  
"Yep, those are it!" I cheered.  
"Good, now try on yours!" Temari demanded.  
I rolled my eyes but ran into the only open room. Quickly I slipped off my clothes and pulled the dress on. It hugged my body above the waist then flared out, hiding my trouble tummy, and accenting my large chest. I hesitated but opened the door. Gasps chorused.  
"Get it!" they demanded.  
"Okay, okay, don't kill me," I mumbled, hurrying out of the dress once inside.

I sat down and stared at my friends playing paintball. Of course, I was the first one out, thanks to Naruto. I sighed and crossed my legs, resting my elbow on my knee and my head in my hand.  
"Loser, you're already out?" Sasuke sneered.  
"Yup, my brother's pretty slick," I replied, not up for a fight.  
To be honest, I had other things on my mind, like Itachi, and showing up at the dance alone.  
"Hey Sasuke, can you take out-of-school people to the dance?" I asked randomly.  
He looked confused but shrugged.  
"I don't see why not, why?"  
"Just wondering, because right now, I'm dateless, and I was thinking about seeing if Itachi would go with me, I mean, it would be in public, so he wouldn't try anything there," I assured him.  
His face hardened.  
"Whatever," he said roughly, walking off.  
"What the hell Uchiha? What is your problem?" I grunted to myself.  
I rolled my eyes and sat back, watching the game play out. To the corner of my eyes, I saw someone get tackled. I whipped my head just to see Temari, on top of Shikamaru, both red as can be.  
"Ooh, maybe she'll get what she's hoping for," I said happily.  
I felt kind of bad for peeking, but once they kissed, my heart soared.  
"Yes!" I cheered.  
Temari jerked up in surprise and I pretended to look at the field with everyone battling. She got up and walked over. Apparently, he had shot her and that's why she fell. She sat by me and grinned.  
"Peeping tom," she whispered.  
"What? I was making sure my girl was taken care of," I retorted, smirking.  
She grinned like a fool and leaned back.  
"He asked me to the dance," she said calmly.  
"You wanna scream don't you?" I teased.  
"You have no idea," she replied.  
We giggled and suddenly Naruto ran by.  
"Hey!" I called out.  
He stopped and I leaned into his ear.  
"You should ask Hinata to the dance," I whispered.  
"What about Sakura?" he asked.  
"Screw her, Hinata got a dress that looks amazing on her and it'd be lame for her to go alone," I replied.  
He hesitated but nodded.  
"Now go! Win!" I cheered.  
He ran off with a grin and I nudged Temari.  
"I got Hinata a date," I jeered.  
"Oh, she's going to love you forever!" Temari cried.

I nodded in agreement and watched the game play out. Soon Kiba was out with us, then Hinata, and everyone but Itachi.

"So, I'm going to go find Itachi and let him know he won," I decided, rising.

"He's a stealth specialist, so be prepared to be attacked, un," Deidara warned me.

I nodded and hurried out into the trees.

"Itachi! You won!" I called.

I heard him chuckle and turned around.

"Let's play a game, if you find me, I'll tell you anything you want to know, if I shoot you before you find me, you have to answer a question of mine," Itachi said.

I tried to pinpoint the direction of the voice but failed.

"That's fine with me," I replied, smiling.

As sneakily as I could, I tiptoed across the forest floor, searching for any sign of life. Suddenly I was hit in the back. I groaned and turned, seeing Itachi smirking.

"Damn you Itachi!" I growled.

"Aw, don't be so upset little one, now, for my question," he said.

I rested against a tree as he walked forward. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against my ear, making me shake.

"Would you be willing to let me escort you to the dance?" he asked.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Of course Itachi, I was actually thinking about asking you," I replied softly.

His lips twitched into a large smile.

"Good, now come on, before they think I've killed you or something," he joked.

I nodded, a plan coming into my mind. I walked close to him and before he could react, I grabbed his gun, shooting one into his chest plate. It splattered back onto my a little bit and up onto his face, making me instantly worried.

"Oops," I murmured.

"You better run," he replied.

I saw a sparkle in his eyes as I took off running. But the hill seemed to hate me and he managed to catch up, yanking me off my feet and over his shoulder.

"Damn it Itachi, put me down!" I yelled.

"Nope, now relax or you'll hurt yourself," he ordered.

I sighed but stared at the ground in defeat.

"Good girl," he teased.

"Don't push your luck," I growled.

"Ooh, Kaia! What did you do?" Tenten yelled.

I lifted myself and he set me down, a grin plastered on my face.

"I shot the great Itachi Uchiha!" I cheered.

Everyone cheered and ran around, lifting me in the air. I winked at Itachi and he smirked.

"Just wait," he murmured.

"Oh, I am," I replied.

With that, everyone took off towards the cars, one person glaring at the elder one person who glared at Itachi=


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry it's a little short =[ I'm having a lot of brain freeze's with my writing lately. Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's character!  
_

* * *

As I entered my room, I saw my laptop and a few text books, and realization dawned on me.

"I haven't done my homework!" I cried.

It seemed like my plans for hanging out tonight were ruined.

"Naruto!" I called.

My door opened and he peeked his blonde head in.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need you to let the guys know I'm stuck at home tonight," I said.

"Why?" he yelled.

"I have homework, and unlike you, I can't get by with my good reputation," I teased.

I stuck my tongue out and he chuckled.

"Alright, but Itachi will be sad," he jeered.

"Yeah, yeah, go have fun," I replied, waving him off.

He ran out and I opened my computer, logging in and quickly turning on music. Before even starting homework, I pull up the internet and log onto facebook.

"Hmm, friend requests?" I murmured.

When I clicked, two names dropped down; Itachi Uchiha and Deidara. A small smile came to my face. I added them and almost instantly I received a message.

Itachi: So you can't come over tonight?

I smiled. I guess Naruto was right.

Kaia: No, sorry, the nerd in me won't let me leave my homework undone =]

I opened my Latin book and started on the reading. We were on a section 26, named Agricola. It was pretty interesting.

Itachi: Well, I think super-nerd should take a break and come spend time with the ones who miss her

My heart stumbled and began rapidly beating. Did that mean he missed me too?

Kaia: Oh you charmer you, I just saw you guys like an hour ago

I returned to my reading but was interrupted soon enough.

Itachi: That doesn't mean your friends don't miss you, or me for that matter :)

My smile widened. I didn't realize it but, I was in deep and it would be hard to get back out.

Kaia: I promise I'll come by tomorrow or something to make it up to you guys, plus I be Sauke's glad to have a break from me =p

Finally I finished with the reading and began on the worksheet. It was simple enough, and I finished in ac couple minutes, just in time to receive another message.

Itachi: Come outside in ten minutes, I'll be waiting in front of the house, if you refuse, I will have to come in a persuade you ;)

My mouth fell open as I read it again. Damn him. At least I only had English left, which was my 7th hour, I could do it at school tomorrow.

Kaia: Make it 15 and you've got a deal, I have to change

Itachi: Fine, see you in 15

I jumped up and quickly searched my closet. I didn't know what we were doing so I decided on a black scoop necked shirt that showed off my cleavage, a black hoodie with purple Anarchist signs, and white skinny jeans with my signature flipflops. Then I moved onto my hair, deciding to do quick curls. After that, I heard a horn honking. I shut my laptop and ran out, yelling good by to Kushina. To my surprise, there was a gorgeous black Escalade out front. My mouth fell open as I opened the door.

"Can I marry this car?" I squeaked.

He grinned and shook his head.

"This baby's all mine but I'll let you drive her sometime," he promised.

I thanked him and rested against the seat, my mind in over-drive. Where were we going? Why did he want to see me so bad? Suddenly we turned into a parking lot and as I looked up, I had to smile.

"So, dinner hmm? That's what's so important to disrupt my studies?" I teased.

"Hm, are you disappointed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, super-nerd is really the date type," I replied, smirking.

"Too bad, Itachi is," he retorted, getting out and going to my door.

Before I could move, he opened it for me, taking my hand and helping me out.

"You're too kind for your own good," I said softly.

"That's what you think," he replied, smirking.

I laid on my bed and stared at the blank page. Recently I had decided to start a diary, and this was my first entry.

Dinner went without a hitch and it even allowed Itachi to open up to me even more, making me realize just how wonderful of a person he actually was. There was one point where I managed to embarrass myself though. I, somehow, dropped ice cream down my shirt. His response? "It's a better place to eat from anyway." I was so mortified! After dinner, he took me back to my house, but not without a goodnight kiss. And what a kiss it was! I don't think I've ever felt anything like it before. He's just amazing. Anyway, I think this entry is done, plus I'm tired. Night Diary!

I closed the book and sat back on my bed, unsure of what to do now. I really wasn't that tired, but I didn't want to play a game, for the first time in my life! Finally I settled on surfing the internet, eventually getting on Facebook again. Instantly I received a message.

Itachi: I had fun tonight

Kaia: Me too! It was good for my first date ever, thank you

Itachi: You weren't joking? It really was your first time going out?

Kaia: Well, I'm not exactly a dude magnet, and before moving here, I was a recluse, so yeah

Itachi: We're going to have to fix that then, I plan on taking you out as much as possible

Kaia: *Groan* Oh please don't, I'm not the kind of girl who gets off on that stuff, I prefer movie nights or simply going to the park

Itachi: I figured as much, well, we will adjust accordingly

Kaia: So does this mean we're dating?

Itachi: I was hoping so... Are you not up for it?

Kaia: Of course I am! I just wanted to make sure. I didn't want to misconstrue anything

Itachi: I got you. Anyway, I'm getting off here

Kaia: Okay, well, if you need to get ahold of me, my number is 503-193-9008

Itachi: Thanks, talk to you later

Kaia: Bye!

I logged off and shut my laptop. Instantly, it actually hit me. I was dating Itachi Uchiha! A soft scream emitted from my throat and I started jumping around, singing to myself. My door flew open and a tired Naruto ran in.

"Whatsa matter? You okay?" he asked sleepily, eyes scared.

"I'm fine Naruto, go back to bed dork," I replied, pushing his shoulder.

"It sounded like you were screaming," he said.

I rolled my eyes but grinned.

"Keep a secret?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Itachi and I are dating! We had our first date tonight!" I cheered.

His sleepiness instantly dropped off and a grin came on his face.

"I knew it was gonna happen!" he yelled.

I smiled and he hugged me.

"Just be careful, Sasuke has this idea that he's not as nice as he seems, but I think he's just jealous," he teased.

I shrugged.

"I can handle myself either way," I replied.

"Alright, I'm going back to bed, goodnight," he said.

"Night nii-san," I replied, jumping in my bed.

The next day couldn't come soon enough, I was sure I'd be hearing from him again.


End file.
